Talk:Vivre Card
"A biblicard is made from part of a persons fingernail which is then made into paper. " Sounds strange, where in the manga is that stated? :Chapter 489 as explained by Lola here.17:13, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Biblicard Vs Vivilicard Okay, someone rewrote the whole thing now I've got to reason this questio: What is it? We can't haev two variations of the same spelling it seems so lets get this sorted fast please. One-Winged Hawk 18:45, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Both are acceptable in one or way another such as in the case of Oz vs. Odz. Unless Oda writes it, might as well stick to what is commonly known. From what I gather however, Biblicard seems to come from "Bible" which originally meant text or paper in ancient language. So putting it together with the word "card" means it is a paper card I think. As for Vivre, I don't know. :As for the anon rewriting the whole page, I guess it can be considered as a form of vandalism as it was completely out of the blue.Mugiwara Franky 18:55, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::Actaully, Bibli is related to books (Bible = the term comes from "collection of books", which the bible is). I can't remember all the proper termiology here as I have a splitting headache this evening (long story short; London anime Expo). One-Winged Hawk 19:00, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Vivre is the French word for live/life Are You Serious 09:21, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :: And considering they have the nickname "paper of life", it should be Vivrecard. Kinda like "the town of the beginning and the end" being Loguetowns nickname. -- 02:01, 27 December 2008 (UTC) So what is it exactly? Which one is more popular? Drunk Samurai 07:51, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I generally say Biblicard, but with how it's probably pronounced, it can be taken a number of different ways. Subrosian 09:37, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Given it's known as the "Paper of Life" and Viva (or is it Vivar?) means "life", I'm inclined to go with Vivre Card. Sgamer82 --Sgamer82 22:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, since it's epithet is "the paper of life" Vivre card makes the most sense. I vote we change it to that.Tako8Yaki 00:10, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I noticed that "vivre" has the most votes, but should it be 1 word (Vivrecard) or 2 words (Vivre card)? And if it's 2, shoud 'card' be capitalized or just 'Vivre'? I changed it to Vivre card for now since that's what Sgamer82's changing it into in all of the other pages. ::Kaizoku-Hime 01:11, 12 August 2009 (UTC) For the record, I've mostly been using "Vivre Card" as two words, both capitalized because it seemed like it should be two words and "Vivre Card" struck me as a proper name. Though I feel I should note that Stephen, whose translations I rate as among the best, used "vivrecard", one word, lowercase. I'll keep using two words capitalized since that's what I've been doing, though. --Sgamer82 01:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Both capitalized? Okay, it's just that 'card' wasn't capitalized on this article. I'll move it again & change it now. :Kaizoku-Hime 01:45, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::You don't really have to, I think. This one's more a matter of pure personal preference than Vivre being arguable as correct over Bibli. It's probably okay either way.--Sgamer82 01:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :It seems that I can't anyway, since "Vivre Card" already exists as a REDIRECT. I'll let the administrator handle it. :Kaizoku-Hime 01:50, 12 August 2009 (UTC)